


Never again

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Guilt, Implied Attempted Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scar needs an explanation and receives a promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for **ncis_drabble** challenge #72 - Scar over on **LJ**

The hand that encircled his wrist was firm but still gentle. Their eyes met. One pair filled with shame, the other with support.

He tried to pull away, but the hand remained and he lowered his eyes.

“Look at me.” The voice was kind and he raised his eyes.

“When?”

He cocked his head. “Not why?”

“When.” The statement was clear.

“After…” He remained silent. There were so many _afters_ throughout the years and yet both of them knew to which incident they were referring to.

“It was unfair to you.”

He shook his head. “I could’ve said something.”

“From what I understood you shouted out your needs. No one listened. I wasn’t there.”

“I survived.”

His hand got pulled closer and turned over. The thin white line slashed across the pulse visible against the dark olive skin. “Jimmy did a good job.” He traced the scar with a finger before lifting the wrist up and pressed his lips against the line. “Never again.” Gibbs pulled Tony closer. “I promise, never again.”

Tony didn’t react to the fact that Gibbs knew who stitched him up. Instead, he made his own promise. “Never again.” He repeated the words, knowing that just as Gibbs promised never to leave him again, he promised not to do something like that again. A single set of scars like this was enough, it didn’t need a repeat.

**The End**


End file.
